Paw Patrol: Make the Most of it
by Joebops35
Summary: Chase and Jake find a cool discovery and guess what it leads to...


Paw Patrol: Make the most of it

It was a fine, normal day around Adventure Bay. Until Chase, and Jake were venturing around a cave that held unique objects.

Chase: I'm glad you could come with me, Jake. Now this time, always look where you are going (reference from Pups Save Jake).

Jake: oh, I will, I will.

Chase: Go-. Wait, what is that.

Jake: What's what?

Chase: over there, there's a shiny object. Wait, no there's 7 of them.

Jake: Let's get a better look at them.

Chase: Wow! It's like a rainbow. Wait, like the Paw Patrol. Marshall, Red, Zuma, orange, Rubble, yellow, Rocky, green, I'm blue, and Skye represents violet (well at least think of it as violet), and Joey, aqua (Even though, aqua isn't part of the rainbow). Let's bring them back to the lookout.

When they got to the lookout...

Chase: Ryder! You won't believe what Jake, and I found!

Ryder: What is it?

Chase: we found these pup tag shaped jewel like things in the cave.

Ryder: well, let's get a closer look at it, then. Rocky!

Rocky: Yes, Ryder.

Ryder: Could you get your magnifying glasses to get a better look at these jewels.

Rocky: Jewels!? Ok!

When Rocky got the magnifying glasses...

Rocky: This may sound weird, but they look like a replica of our pup tags.

Chase: I sort of made that observation in the cave. Cool, I have a diamond pup tag. And cool, I can run super fast.

Ryder: I don't think that these are just cool looking pup tags, they-

Chase: Look Ryder, I can run super fast.

Joey: Wow! With that diamond pup tag on, you look more wealthier than Donald Trump.

All except Joey: ha hahahahahah!

Ryder: The comedy must run in your family.

Joey: Maybe.

Ryder: wait, if Chase can run super fast, pups put on the color diamond pup tag that matches you.

After they did that...

Marshall: well Ryder, you were right, they do give us super powers, I can turn to fire.

Skye: And I can fly without wings!

Rubble: And I'm super strong!

Joey: I don't know what mine is, but it probably has something to do with medicine.

Ryder: Yeah Maybe you could heal people.

Joey: Like Jesus.

Ryder: Yeah pretty much.

Rocky: I'm super stretchy.

All except Rocky: Woah!

Zuma: I could probably hold my breath forever.

Ryder: you all look really coo-

*Phone Ring*

Mayor Goodway: Ryder, we've got a real problem.

Ryder: what is it Mayor Goodway?

Mayor Goodway: Chickalleta has gone missing, Captain Turbots boat is sinking and the train is stuck under the tunnel, you have to help!

Ryder: Oh no, that is a real problem, I will help as quick as possible.

When they got to city hall...

Mayor Goodway: Wow! Uh, what happened to the pups

Ryder: oh it's a long story, let's just say, we got super powers.

Mayor Goodway: Oh! Well, get to work before anything else happens!

Ryder: ok Zuma you can hold your breath forever, go help captain turbot. Rubble, your really strong so you can move the rocks from the train, and you should get it this time (Reference from Pups Save a Super Pup). Rocky go help Zuma load th cargo onto captain Turbots Flounder. Chase and Skye, keep a watch out for the train. Marshall, you can use your fire as a light in the tunnel.

All except Ryder: We're on it!

Rubble: Wow, being strong sure is an advantage with carrying lifting pushing an pulling things.

Train conductor: Thanks Ru-

The rocks were blocking the train but the train was still trying to move and it went of of the tracks.

All: oh no!

Skye: I got the top!

Rubble: I got the bottom

Chase: I got the middle

They finally pushed it on to the tracks

Train conductor: Phew! Thanks you guys, and how did you get so strong to push a train

Chase: It's a long story

Skye: Well we kind of have superpowers.

Train conductor: I believe you, you couldn't have pushed the train without some sort of advantage.

Rocky: Last one, almost got it! WHOA!

Rocky fell in the bay.

Rocky: Aw! Wet wet wet!

Zuma: You have super powers but everyone has a kryptonite.

Rocky: Yep! That's totally true.

Ryder: Now we need to find Chickaletta. Chase, Skye, and Joey go help. Joey, see if Chickaletta.

Joey: The medic makes the miracles!

Ryder: Wow, you just came up with that.

Joey: Yep, I realized that all of you had one so I thought I should make my own.

Ryder: Chase, you can sniff out Chickalleta.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Skye, I need you to search from above.

Skye: This pups gotta fly!

Once they got to the forrest...

Chase: Joey, follow me.

Joey: Wait, isn't this where we found-

Chase: Yeah, Crystal. She almost killed Skye! Like she's my only true love!

Joey: What?! Huh I never knew that. You guys must be maturing, because I'm only like 7( dog years count by seven example my dog is 8 years old therefore, he is 56 because 8*7=56) years old in dog years, wait I've never asked you, whose the youngest out of all of you.

Chase: Rubble.

Joey: Really? Because he looks like the olde-

Skye: Found her!

All: Yay!

Skye, Chase and Joey returned to City Hall.

Joey: I'll see if she's hurt, from a naked eye she looks a little tired. X-Ray screen!

Ok, Chickaletta just needs to rest, no walking of any type of activity for maybe two or three hours. Oh wait she can be healed right now!

Mayor Goodway: Wow, Chickaletta looks like nothing happened to her.

Joey: so my Jesus powers did work!

Chase: Wait, it looks like we have some sort of battery life in here so we only have a limited amount of time left to use these powers!

Ryder: Well let's Mose the most of what we have left.

Back at the lookout...

Skye: wow it's so cool having superpowers, isn't it Chase.

Chase: (blushing) Huh, oh, yeah it is. Wait I've been wanting to ask you

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
